


Morning Surprises

by LI0NH34RT



Series: Thiam Prompts [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Thiam, mandatory punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 15:45:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14240568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LI0NH34RT/pseuds/LI0NH34RT
Summary: Liam get's caught of guard and that never ends well...





	Morning Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/gifts).



> I just realized that the title sounds waaaay too dirty for this innocent little drabble. :D
> 
> Anyway! Prompted by the lovely Esme on Tumblr. ♥  
> Nobody wanted it, so I did it.
> 
> „Basically that scene in Anastasia where she’s sleeping and Dmitri wakes her up and she slaps him in the face and she’s like “OH I’M SO SORR- oh it’s you well that’s ok then”“
> 
> Spoiler Alert:  
> I've never seen Anastasia and it's not on Netflix or Amazon Prime, so this could vary from the original scene, but I think the core is there. :)
> 
> For Tabby, because she deserves nice things and maybe a little laugh. ♥

Theo knew that with Liam you _never_ knew what to expect. He knew the beta tended to impulsive and unpredictable reactions when surprised. So technically this was his own fault _(Shut up, Liam!)._

But how could he foresee that, being the loving boyfriend he was _(Stop laughing, Liam!),_ and wanting to greet his mate, Liam would still be in a sleep so deep it could basically called a coma.

 

Theo arrived in the early morning, the spent the night with Derek and Peter, investigating hunter activities around the preserve. When he stepped into Liam's bedroom it was nearly half past six – time for the beta to get up and ready for school – so he decided to spare Liam the annoying sound of his alarm clock and wake him in a more loving way.

Quietly, he got rid of his shoes, made his way over to the bed and bent over to gave his boyfriend a sweet Good-Morning-Kiss.

Just when he closed his eyes, their lips nearly touching, Liam's eyes flew open, glowing amber and then he punched Theo square on the nose. The Chimera fell back on his butt, clutching his face.

 

“Oh my god! I am so sorr- oh... it's just you...” Liam started to apologize.

 

Theo couldn't believe it: “What do you mean - “Oh, it's you”?! You broke my nose! _Again_!”

 

“Well, you scared me! And it's not like I did any actual damage... What were you trying to do anyway, leaning over my face all creepy like that?”

 

“Kissing you, dumb-ass?”, Theo exclaimed nasally, still holding his nose with both hands. “That's what boyfriends do!”

 

“Oh... that... actually makes sense...”, Liam's anger deflated and he slid from his bed to the ground, kneeling in front of Theo, his baby blues apologetic. 

 

“Let me make it better...”

 

And then the alarm clock rang.

 


End file.
